The Story of Herobrine
by Seastorm321
Summary: I love writing but I have never posted or finished one. Anyway, all Minecraft fans have heard the story of Herobrine, right? Well what if I told you there was more under that ghostly skin and bright white eyes? I thought about what made him that way, and what if it had something NOT to do with Antisocial Personality Disorder? What if he wasn't completely evil.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fan-fiction. I love writing but I have never posted or finished one, I hope this one will be different. All Minecraft fans have heard the story of Herobrine, right? Well what if I told you there was more under that ghostly skin and bright white eyes? My friends and I thought about what made him that way, and what if it had something NOT to do with Antisocial Personality Disorder? What if he wasn't completely evil?

Chrystina was graduating middle school, her younger sisters about to graduate elementary school. She was nervous about high-school, she kept her powers and past a secret, but now she had to go through the hardest years in school. While her little sisters were glad to be leaving a baby school. Chrystina sighed as she looked to her next year.

Through-out that summer, her parents were fighting and exploring other universes leaving taking care of Nether and Aether to her, so she had to get a crappy job. She was just going to try to sleep in as she realized what day it was, the first day of school, she had to take her sisters to school the first day out of tradition. Once they were dropped off she rode her motorcycle to school, locking it in place she went to the front office to enroll, an attendance clerk was there to take in any late students. "Name please," she said blankly.

"Chrystina. Age 15. Guardians none. Siblings two. Jobs two," Chrystina said knowing the rest of the questions.

"Aren't you a little young to be taking care of two younger sibling?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe I am, but I don't have much of a choice," Chrystina walked away waiting for the schedule to be given, two boys walk into the office.

"Miss Dryad, its Notch from last year Herobrine and I are here to enroll," the older one said.

"Yes, and I believe this is your younger brother," she said motioning to the shorter one with his eyes down.

"Yes ma'am, he is," Notch then whispered into his younger brother's ear. "Now be careful not to blow your top, it's not normal to have powers like we do. Don't show off. Just keep your cool. Make friends. This is your first year."

Chrystina couldn't help but overhear, she couldn't take her eyes off of the younger one, she just couldn't. "Miss Chrystina? Your schedule is ready," Miss said handing her a piece of paper, Chrystina grabbed it accidentally bumping into Herobrine's stuff making it fall.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm a klutz," she bent down to help pick it up.

"It's alright I should have been holding on harder," he said.

Notch leaves going to his first classes of the day. "Hey it looks like we have the same class. Would you like to go together?" she said to Herobrine.

"Sure," he said as Chrystina tried to poke her wings down back into her shirt.

In the classes things got nasty, Herobrine was short for his age, making everyone tower over him, he was the shortest one in the class so everyone gave him weird looks and whispered behind his back. A lot of times the students would laugh in the middle of class, leading Chrystina to yell at the other students to shove off. Herobrine was always grateful but the truth was Herobrine's fiery but shy personality was growing on her and she kind of liked it.

After class Chrystina was walking in the hallway and saw Herobrine put something in her locker and then he took the note back out. It said: I'm happy to call you my very best friend. She thought it was sweet that he said that but at the same time she wondered if she was liking the wrong person, maybe Notch was the right person. _I mean Notch is nice and all but he's pretty techy and I don't know if I like those kind of people._ "Hey Chrystina!" Herobrine yelled in his high pitched voice.

"Yes?" Chrystina answered all too aware of the snickering and pointing at him.

"Can you help me find my next class?" he asked as more people started staring.

"Sure, but lets walk _quickly_," Chrystina answered walking faster than Herobrine could jog.

Notch knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life before he even started middle school. He was exceptional in every subject and his teachers had never seen anything like him. He was a prodigy in Math and Science so he knew he had a bright path ahead of him. If only people would stop associating him with his little brother, Herobrine, then maybe he would have a chance at being popular and making other friends. Notch wasn't exactly ashamed of Herobrine it was just that he always acts so dorky and makes a fool of himself. "Notch! Are you paying any attention at _all_!" , the math teacher, asked tapping her shoe impatiently.

"Yes ma'am! I promise ma'am!" Notch replied wide eyed with perfect posture to give him the edge on her good side.

"Well then, if you were paying attention you would know the first basic algebra steps," she said expectantly.

_This will be a cinch! Who does she think she is talking to, a dummy?_ The class stared at Notch with mixed emotions of awe, envy and hatred when he answered the question with more than what they were going to learn in the whole school year. _Ha! If you think that was a lot then you should see what I learned last summer!_ he would have said if it weren't for all the eyes. "Well it looks like we have a nerd with manners. You know it's not every day you see a student who says 'ma'am'," she said her glare softening a bit. Notch also knew how to get on someone's good side or bad side whenever he wanted. _All part of the big plan_ although he didn't think a _teacher_ would use such labely words. _Oh well, I guess I'll get used to it_ he thought. After Math class Mrs. Celestial pulled Notch aside and asked if he wanted to be a student teacher. "Me? Really?" he questioned her as if he was truly surprised.

"Yes, I think you would get more out of class this way," she answered unaware of the huge manipulation.

"Okay then!" Notch said actually happy. _This class went perfectly as planned._

Herobrine has always looked up to Notch. Notch is super smart, like two grade levels ahead smart. He was Herobrine's ultimate idol. Herobrine was never really considered the fact that he might be annoying or dorky or desperate for friends. Herobrine was always so short he literally was always in Notch's shadow. Herobrine never talked much but when he did it always came out wrong. _This is why I can't make any friends. I need to talk more._

During passing period Herobrine got up his nerve and walked over to Spark, a freshman, like him. "Hi, my name is Herobrine," he said in his squeaky voice he couldn't get rid of.

"I knows your name _Hero-dork," _Spark said with narrow eyes. "Now get lost."

Then a lighting bolt shock blasted from Spark's hands knocking Herobrine of his feet sending him flying. When Herobrine looked up he was gone. "That's what I get for trying," he said to himself.

"Herobrine! Are you okay? I saw the whole thing happen but I thought you could handle it!" said a voice from behind him.

"Chrystina?" he said still a little dizzy. "Well you thought wrong," he said getting up.

"I'll go get Notch. He'll cheer you up," she said looking really concerned.

Herobrine slumped against a wall and sighed "And this just the first day of school too!" after a long pause he said "I'm doomed."

Aether and Nether are twin sisters and have been best friends the whole fourteen year of their lives. They're both in eighth grade and do everything together. They help each other with finding classes even if it means one of them is late. They walk in the empty halls with each other when they both ask to go to the restroom at the same time because they can read each other minds on and off. Reading each others mind is one of the many powers they hope to get. "Oh, maybe we could get wings like Chrystina!" Nether suggested with her usual optimism while walking in the halls of The Middle School of the Void with Aether.

"It's a possibility," Aether replied.

They've also always wanted the rest of their powers because any normal twin at their age would already have at least half their full power, because of the same exact energy bouncing off of both twins speeding up the process of getting their powers. The twins got their full power early, so early, that all the magic they got would overload their mental and physical health and kill both of them on contact. Chrystina was there when they got their powers so she stopped the process and took on most of it. "It'll take forever to get our full power!" Aether sighed.

"I know right! Nothing like us has ever happened before."

"Tell me about it. We have to start all over!"

"And Chrystina thinks she has problems with too much power."

"Just try being us for a day. It's horrible!"

The twins continued to talk back and forth for quite a while telling each other about things that just don't feel the same if it were in each others heads. "Look, I made a picture of us flying with Chrystina!" Aether said pulling a paper from her pocket.

"Hmm, if I ever get wings I would have purple black griffin wings covered with sparkles," Nether announced. "Everything else is great. You're an awesome artist!"

"Thanks, I've been needing someone to say something good about it. You know, confidence booster,"

"We should probably get back to class now," Nether said checking the time.

"Okay! Don't be so antsy!" Aether replied walking back to class with Nether next to her.

I know what you're thinking, you think I not going to follow through on this fan fiction. You'll see, you'll _all_ see! I can do this! I can! I will prove you all wrong!

*maniacal grin*

Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

*Cough cough*

Well…

Tutloo!


	2. The Accident

Hello again! If you're reading this: one, congratulations on putting up with me and two, glad to see you're still with me. Thank you for the few people who believe in me and I hope they will continue too. Truly I've been feeling a little sick and I am 48.721861 percent sure you can't get sick through a computer. Well I've made it this far with this fic. There's no turning back now. Never! Ever! Ever! I hope you guys like this one and keep an eye out for the third.

It had been a few weeks now, and Chrystina yet again had to save Herobrine from being beaten up, Notch wasn't of much help, but his new student teacher job gave them more money than before and Herobrine, Chrystina, and Notch would often meet up outside of school. Chrystina had a lot of spirit and was the dream girl for almost every boy at school, making it hard for her to walk around without being trampled by guys, it was honestly ridiculous, but she was very patient to deal with this. With her hanging around with Herobrine so much he eventually stopped being bullied, which Herobrine was thankful for. Chrystina was classified as a 'cool girl' though she was outgoing when she felt like it, she keeps most of her emotions bottled inside, no one knows about her past, mainly because it held her powers and her abilities.

By the time Herobrine's birthday rolled around his voice got lower which hr thought was a miracle because he gave up on long time ago. He was still really dorky and nerdy but so was Chrystina, she was like a cool geeky girl hipster or whatever it's called. It was one day that Herobrine and Chrystina were outside on a mountain after school, this was when they figured out that they both had powers and magic. Chrystina sighed, getting ready to let out a secret to Herobrine that she had told no one else, "I… I have something, that no one else has…" she slowly pulled off her jacket and let her magical wings flow out, she closed her eyes waiting for a scream or a scared reaction, but a few seconds passed before she opened them to realize that Herobrine was touching them curiously, not scared but relieved.

She turned around and smiled glad that Herobrine wasn't scared so she starting to spill out all of her powers, she could manipulate magic, control water, earth, air, light, darkness. She could generally control everything if the elements true owner wasn't using it. She was actually really happy to get that out, Herobrine looked at her with a surprised face. Herobrine stuttered "I- I have something to tell you too, you see my mom is Order and my dad is Chaos, Notch has Order's powers and I have Chaos' powers. I literally control chaos." He looked relieved as well for letting her know that.

Chrystina was confused, "Then why don't you kick those bullies butts!?"

Herobrine looked at her opening his mouth to say, "Because one, I don't fully understand _how_ to use my powers, and second, I am not supposed to show I have powers, and since I don't fully understand how to use them, I can't use them to kick their butts," he sighs. "So yeah, I'm kind of helpless there,"

"Well have you ever tried levitation?" Chrystina asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Um… No," Herobrine replied backing away a little.

"Oh come on _weenie_ try it! I bet it will be easy," she said grabbing Herobrine by the hand and jumping off the nearest cliff and into midair.

"WHAT! Do you have a death wish for me!?" Herobrine yelled reverting back to his old squeaky voice.

"No, air element remember?" she answered calmly. "It's impossible to fall unless I let you."

"You won't right!?" Herobrine asked still panicking.

"No."

"Good!"

Chrystina saw Herobrine try to put on a brave face and start levitating himself. _Don't hurt yourself trying to be brave_ she thought, but instead she pep talked him through it. He eventually started to get a lot better at not only levitating but flying fast, slow, up, down, turning left and right, using the wind to his advantage, using drafts of air. He just didn't know how to land.

"That was great Herobrine! Want to try something else?" Chrystina asked proud of her teaching skills. _Someone should ask _me _to be a student teacher!_

"No, I think I want to land. I'll get a headache if I use my mind to fly anymore," he said confident he could land.

"Okay then just don't get too confident, remember try using a dr-," Chrystina started but then realized Herobrine was already trying to land. But he was going way too fast.

"Herobrine! Stop! You're going too fast!" Chrystina yelled at him but he was too far away. _No no no no no no no. This can't be happening. He'll get himself seriously hurt or killed!_ She thought flying as fast as her wings could go. _This is a dream. It's not real._ She pinched herself. _Ow! Not a dream._ She tried using every fiber of her mind to cushion him with the air and earth but some force cut right through her power. _What!? Herobrine doesn't have that much power yet!?_ It was like something or someone was letting him crash on purpose.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Herobrine yelled when he realized he couldn't stop himself.

Just a few minutes earlier Herobrine thought he could do anything once he could fly just like Chrystina. _This is awesome!_ he thought _I have to show Notch when we get down! He would love this!_ Once Chrystina stop coaching him and teaching him everything about flying it was almost sunset.

"That was great Herobrine! want to try something else?" Chrystina asked beaming.

_I want to show Notch!_ he thought so he said, "No, I think I want to land. I'll get a headache if I use my mind to fly anymore." Then Herobrine took off towards the cliff they came from at top speed. _I don't think I should be flying this fast at the ground. I should slow down._ Herobrine tried to slow down using what Chrystina taught him but it didn't work. _What? How? This isn't possible!_ he thought starting to panic. He tried using his powers but all he knew was how to levitate. _Okay, now I'm really panicking!_ Herobrine tried using both magic and his knowledge to slow himself down. It didn't work.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed but at the last few seconds before he hit the ground Herobrine managed to slow himself down just barely to the point where he wouldn't get himself killed on impact. When he hit it was bone jarring and the sound traveled so far Chrystina could hear it.

"Herobrine! Answer me!" Chrystina yelled while hitting the ground seconds after Herobrine and went sprinting to where it looked like a meteor hit and looked in. _Oh no! He fell in a cave system! It could be hours before I find him!_

"I better start looking now."

Herobrine woke up in a dream or at least a light-headed-hallucination. He saw endless swirls that never seemed to mix, stood on a ground and saw a sky that he couldn't to touch. He thought this place looked familiar but he couldn't put he finger on it. _Where am I?_ he thought really confused. _Am I dead? Well that was quick, I didn't even live to finish high school!_ But something told him he didn't die so he started to explore. Soon he saw something in the distance, as he got closer he saw that it was a never ending wall of iron bars but instead of iron it was made out of the same stuff that all around him. He saw everyone at the school inside the weird bars even the teachers and staff as far as he knew everyone in the town was there but he couldn't see any of their eyes. _Everything about this place is weird! I need to find a way out_.

"Hello?" Herobrine asked the people in the bars. Everyone ignored him but one who was completely identical but with his eyes closed as he walked up to Herobrine. "Hi, my name is Herobrine and I need to find a way out of here. So if you could just point which way to go I'll be on my wa-,"

"You have just unleashed your inner chaos. That was a fatal mistake," the duplicate said with a devious smile. "Thank you." The last thing Herobrine saw was his match face him, open his evil pure white eyes before he blacked out.

Chrystina was running through what seemed like her eighteenth cave when she saw Herobrine sprawled across the ground unconscious.

"Oh no! Herobrine, are you okay!?" _Of course he's not okay! He's almost dead!_ she thought answering her own question. _I need to get him to a hospital!_ So Chrystina levitated him and flew as fast as she could to the nearest hospital, the school hospital.

"WHAT!" Notch gasped, "Why haven't I heard about this sooner!"

"I told you as fast as I could," Chrystina answered keeping her cool.

Chrystina told Aether, Nether and Notch about Herobrine as soon as possible to meet her at the school hospital. Notch didn't know how to react and the twins were just looking at Herobrine in a hospital bed with horrified looks too shocked to say anything.

"How did this happen…" Aether managed to say.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I was teaching Herobrine how to fly, he tried to land on his own, he crashed, I took him to this hospital, end of story," Chrystina said getting irritated with repeating herself.

"So this is _your_ fault!" Notch snapped.

"No it's not! If Herobrine hadn't flown off by himself-"

"Who took him flying in the first place!?"

"I did, but-"

"So it's. Your. Fault."

This went on for a long time until Nether saw Herobrine move. She told Aether and they both tried to get Chrystina and Notch's attention.

"Guys…" Nether whispered

"Oh come on Nether, you can't get someones attention like that. Here let me show you how the pros do it!" Aether said with a smile.

"GUYS STOP ARGUING HEROBRINE IS AWAKE!" Aether yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Huh?" Chrystina and Notch said in unison.

"Hey everybody," Herobrine said weakly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Did you break anything!?"

"Why were you flying in the first place?"

Chrystina, Notch, Aether and Nether bombarded him with questions until they realized the doctor was right behind them.

" Oh! Umm… sorry. We'll leave," They all mumbled in one way or the other as they walked out the door.

"Thank you," he said, " I'll get you when he's ready,"

Chrystina felt bad now that Notch had pointed out that it was her fault, she looked down ashamed, Nether and Aether were trying to tell her otherwise. She stared at her bracelet, her friendship bracelet, that Herobrine had made for Notch, himself and her. She slowly whispered,

"I know its my fault I'm just stubborn you and Herobrine of all people should know that," she said solemnly. She removed the bracelet and got up "Maybe you want me out of the circle." She took the bracelet and threw it at Notch to where it landing in his hands.

"I'll give you time to think about all the good times we had together. Do you really want to throw that away?" It was more of a statement then a question, that was the question she had to answer, "I want an answer by tomorrow," he said with a frown.

"Come on Nether, Aether we're leaving," Chrystina said to the twins.

Before leaving with the girls, she caught the doctor coming out, "If Herobrine asks where I've gone tell him that I left because his brother didn't want me here."

The doctor nodded, "Yes I will ma'am." Then Chrystina and Notch went their separate ways leaving a rift in their friendship that may never quite heal.

Well if you think that was a cliffhanger wait 'til you see what is going to happen next! I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this whole thing or when it's going to stop but oh well I'll find out! But I do know this for sure: dear readers I'm just getting started.

Until then, Penguin!


	3. The Nightmares

I don't have much to say today. I'm feeling a little better but I think I just had allergies

I will try to keep you up to date.

Anyway I hope you guys like this one.

Notch never knew why Chrystina was so stubborn. It was like she didn't want to admit to doing something wrong. _Girls are something I could never get_ he thought as he walked off the school campus to his house a few blocks away. _Why are they so complicated!? Why!?_ Notch took a detour through a forest and just looked at the scenery as he walked by. The natural beauty of a landscape that has been untouched by anyone is just amazing in ways he couldn't imagine. Nobody could recreate the perfect mood, atmosphere, even the wildlife in the same way nature can. "Why can't everything be as perfect as nature," Notch sighed.

"Not everything is perfect with nature," a female voice said from behind him.

He whipped around eyes big with surprise, "What! Who's there!? How did you find me!?"

"Relax Notch, it's just me Nether. I followed you out here and I'm glad I did. It's so calm and peaceful, I like it here!" she said as if following him wasn't weird.

"Can I ask you a question?" Notch asked.

"That was a question," said Nether making Notch feel dumb. _See this is what I mean!_

"I need to ask you a question," Notch said being serious this time.

"Go ahead."

"Why is Chrystina so stubborn?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it's because she feels like she needs to protect Aether and me, like, set an example. So she doesn't like it when she's wrong or does something wrong," Nether said as if she has known this for a long time.

"How long have you figured that out?" Notch asked her.

"A while now, I'm pretty observant."

"That's a good thing to be."

"Yeah, but I know that you aren't very aware of your surroundings."

"How did _you_ know!"

"Because you're about to walk in to a tree," she said under her breath so Notch couldn't hear her.

Sure enough he banged his head in to a huge sycamore tree that grew next to his house. It didn't hurt but it knocked him down making him feel really embarrassed. _She is smarter than she seems!_ Nether helped him up and walked with him to his door. They said their goodbyes then Nether headed home to face Chrystina's wrath of slipping away and coming home late.

_Stop bombarding me with questions! I'll be home in a few Aether!_ Nether thought towards Aether who has been yelling at her nonstop.

_Finally, you answered me! Chrystina is steaming mad at you. The later you come home the bigger your punishment!_ Aether warned.

_Ok, coming as we speak._

_Yes!_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What if something bad happened to Nether. I couldn't live with myself!" Chrystina panicked pacing she dorm looking at the door every few seconds. She didn't know about Aether and Nether's mental connection because the twins thought it was best to have at least one secret only they shared. But if Chrystina knew, there was no telling what she would make Aether do right now. _Boy am I glad she doesn't know!_ "Aether, I'm going to look for her now! I am tired of waiting!" Chrystina announced.

"No! I mean you can't. Just wait a few more minutes, pretty please?" Aether begged

"Okay, but after that you can't stop me!" Chrystina said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Aether said beaming.

_You have to get here stat!_ Aether said as loud as possible without showing it on her face.

_Don't worry Aether I see the house, I am on the lawn, on the porch, now I'm opening the door._ "Finally! I was worried sick!" Chrystina ran to the door and hugged Nether for a moment forgetting she was mad at her. For a moment."WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG LADY! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OFF LIKE THAT! YOU WERE GONE FOR TOO LONG MISSY!" Chrystina screamed at Nether for a good ten minutes maeby even more.

_You're toast._ Aether thought obviously cracking up but trying not to show it.

_I know._ Nether replied glumly.

Herobrine was still in the school hospital and bored out of his mind. The nurse told him his friends had already left so he was bored _and_ alone. He was thinking about his strange dream turning it over and over in his head. His head. The doctor came back with the results of the tests and said there was minor brain damage, nothing significant and said he shouldn't worry but he broke his left arm and leg along with three ribs. "Will I get moved to a different hospital?" Herobrine asked.

"No, you are too fragile to be moved right now," the doctor said looking at his clipboard and walked off to see another suddenly felt a strong waves of drowsiness and fell asleep. His last thought was: _I hope I don't see that weird dream again_ and he didn't, he saw something much worse.

He found himself in that same infinite, swirly place with the same swirl bars and the same people behind them only he couldn't see himself there this time. _Where did he go!?_ Herobrine thought with a surge of panic. That was when he saw him outside the bars staring at him. Now that Herobrine saw him up close he could see that he wasn't an exactly identical. Herobrine's hair was dark brown but this version of him had pitch black hair. Herobrine also didn't have white eyes or that sinister feeling about him. "Who are you exactly?" Herobrine asked trying not to show he was afraid.

"I'm your worst nightmare," he whispered ominously.

_Okay now I'm afraid. Really afraid._ Herobrine thought slowly backing up then breaking into a run but as soon as he started to run the evil version of himself teleported in front of him."What! How did you do that-," Herobrine started but the evil Herobrine cut him off.

"Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily?" he mocked, "That's pathetic." The closer he got to Herobrine the more blurred things became. The colorful landscape seeped into each other turning back and white. _What is happening to me!_ he thought as he felt himself unravel at the seams literally feeling himself getting lighter and seeing his particles flying off and into those hollow eyes of the wicked Herobrine standing in front of him. He started losing all emotions except for the ones that feel hatred and evil along with all of his memories except for the worst ones. When suddenly he felt someone shaking him vigorously in the waking world. He smiled at the corrupt Herobrine which made him very confused then realized he was waking up. "No! I've only had you for five days!"

"So long sucker!" Herobrine said cheerfully as he felt himself return to normal and wake up.

Herobrine immediately saw Chrystina hovering over him with a worried expression but soon became relieved. "Herobrine! You're finally awake, I was so worried! Are you feeling okay?" she asked in a rush.

"I'm fine," he answered trying not to sound weak.

"You're such a bad liar. Never gamble, you'll lose you everything you own," she said but now she was dead serious, "I mean it, are feeling okay?"

"No,"

Herobrine broke down and spilled everything from the very first detail to the last. About the feeling of dread and all things good being sucked out of him about how real everything felt and most of all his evil self. Herobrine didn't know how in the world he kept it all inside, he didn't want to admit it but he needed someone to talk to badly and never new it until now. "Herobrine, have you ever once thought that this is a just regular old dream? I mean come on, be logical, nothing like this has happened to anybody else before, right?" Chrystina tried to reason.

"But there's a first time for everything!" Herobrine said looking hurt. "You know what, I can handle this one my own. I don't need your help. You obviously don't understand."

"Sometimes nightmares can seem real, Herobrine. I know from experience, they can be really scary."

"Chrystina? Not to change the subject but how long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Almost five days," she answered with her head down, "You've missed a week of school but don't worry, Notch and I have been getting all your homework."

"Chrystina, my evil self said he only had me for five days and I was asleep for five days," he said making a good argument.

"Well… Then maeby this is more real than I think," Chrystina gave in to Herobrine's story and they worked out why it happened to him and why now together. They came up with: because Herobrine hurt himself badly the evil version took that chance to confront him and take over so he made Herobrine come to that place, which they figured was the void, and free him but Herobrine woke up too soon for his evil self to do it. They just needed to figure out how to get rid of him.

"I'm not going back there in my life!" Herobrine said looking horrified. "I'm happy just completely ignoring it!"

"Well I'm not because what if he comes back! Herobrine, I'm scared for you. Something is going to happen sooner or later and you won't be ready for it," she said voice cracking and on the verge of tears. Against Chrystina's will they decided to leave it alone for now and see what happens.

Chrystina wished with all her might that this wasn't real and Herobrine would do _something_ about this evil character but she couldn't deny it. _Why couldn't it have happened to me! Herobrine is scared out of his mind! Maeby it is best to leave it alone_ she thought coming to a conclusion. So she said bye and walked home thinking about Herobrine's situation and the terrible things he's going through.

Once she got home she updated Notch, Aether and Nether about Herobrine but not about the dreams he has been having. They were all so relieved and happy that Herobrine was awake so Chrystina got caught up in it all and soon the bad feeling about Herobrine slipped her mind as the four friends celebrated. When they got back Chrystina went to bed feeling happy and not even thinking about Herobrine and exactly how much trouble he was in. But little did she know the evil Herobrine was just getting started with what he had planned.

I told you I had something planned! And yes I know it was getting boring in those last two but I made up for it. Right? I hope so. I have a rough outline of the story but if you ever written a story you'd know there are all sorts of twists and turns so it might not end up how I want it to go. well that's just a risk I'll have to take!

Peace Out peeps!


	4. The Cave-in

**Hello, I hope everyone is having a great day and if you are I'm about to WRECK IT! So in this one you see the story start to take shape. I might leave a cliffhanger I might not but either way it will be exciting!**

**I hope.**

**Well I better stop typing this and get started on the story.**

The next few days Nether spent more and more time in the forest she followed Notch into. She just thought it was so enchanting and not like any other forest she's been to. For one it had blue green grass with sparkly trees and colorful bushes. It has mythical creatures like phoenixes, dragons, unicorns, pegasi, griffins, wisps, manticores, hydras there were so many animals she couldn't count them all. She loved coming there because of the sense of danger but she never was truly in danger because every animal she came across she befriended almost instantly.

Aether would love this place! she thought not meaning for Aether to hear. What place! Tell me now! Aether demanded. What if I don't, Nether replied. Then I'll tell Chrystina you've been skipping classes with me, she threatened. You wouldn't! Nether thought, you would be getting yourself in trouble! Aether thought back, it would be worth it. Now tell me! Nether sighed out loud. "The things I do for that girl." A few moments later Aether was staring in awe next to Nether at the vibrant colors of the forest and the mystical creatures Nether befriended staring back at her. "Woah," was all Aether could get out.

"I know right!" Nether said, "I call it the Whimsical Forest. It's like there's no one around for miles."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Aether said.

"How did I know?" Nether said sarcastically they both burst into laughter then Nether showed Aether the forest with all her animal friends and what they can do for the rest of the afternoon.

Notch was always trying to learn new things even if it was just something about someone to learning how to control his powers and controlling his powers was just what he intended to do. You got this, thought Notch. So he walked to his dorm at the school closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on a tipped over glass until he felt a shock go through his body then when he opened them he saw everything as if it were perfect and orderly. He blinked again and saw everything normally.

"This is awesome!" said Notch. He started to explore his new found power and figured out that he can make anything out of place in place and anything chaotic in order just like his mother, Order. He found out how to turn on and off his power and gain more control. It was like it came naturally. I wonder if I could go see Herobrine and tell him. It would really make him happy. So Notch practically ran to the hospital ward and walked up the Herobrine.

"You've got to see this, I figured out my power! It's just like mom's!" Notch said enthusiastically.

"Oh wow. Do you think you can show me?" Herobrine asked just waking up from a nap. "Definitely! But not here, I'll show you when you can get out of here," Notch said, "I'll meet you in the Whimsical Forest where the cave is, okay?"

"Sure," Herobrine said still sleepy, "I'll meet you there." Then Notch walked out of the ward with a smile and headed straight for the cave to wait for Herobrine.

Herobrine was happy for Notch and finding his powers he just didn't know how he would get out of here. He thought of saying he felt better and wanted to leave but the doctor would probably say no. He also thought of saying he wanted to stretch his legs, it could work he's taken a walk before, but somebody was always with him. I'll just have to wing it, Herobrine thought. As soon as the doctor checked up on him he asked to take a walk.

"Sure, a little exercise won't hurt," he said.

So as soon as Herobrine got outside he levitated himself high enough to where his escort wouldn't see him and flew away. Yes! I got away! he silently celebrated. He remembered the first time he landed and suddenly got really scared, too scared to fly anymore. So he slowly put himself back on the ground and sprinted the rest of the way.

Notch felt like he's been waiting forever but in reality it was only about ten minutes, but still, when he saw Herobrine running towards him he never felt happier.

"You made it!" Notch said anxious to show him his power, "come on I found the perfect spot!"

Herobrine followed Notch into a cave called Snake Fang that looked really scary and unstable. With Herobrines experience with caves not being the best he felt like it was one block away from crumbling and crushing him. "Umm… Notch? I really don't like it here." Herobrine said quietly acutely aware of all the little sounds.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you don't get hurt," he reassured.

Suddenly they stopped in a small room far into the cave system.

"Okay, we're here!" he said excitedly, "I'm going to show you what I can do now!

So Herobrine saw Notch envisioned the broken cave in its most perfect state with stalagmites and stalactites fixed and all the broken chips back in place. But before he could finish Notches powers started to fail and then stopped entirely. That's when things got bad. A stalactite was in midair about to be sealed to its other half when it crashed to the ground making a loud echo throughout the entire cave system making the ceiling with chunks and chunks of rock above them fall.

"Herobrine! Run!" Notch said frantically, "We need to get out of here!"

Herobrine started running but Notch was faster and the cave-in was gaining on him. He tried to call out to Notch but he couldn't hear him over the rumble of the rocks getting closer and closer. Finally after countless twists and turns they could see daylight. We're almost there Herobrine thought gasping for breath with every step. Notch made it out and watched Herobrine run behind him. Then as soon as Herobrine started to think he might actually get out of this alive a huge boulder fell right in front of him blocking his path. He tried to go around but he tripped and fell. Small rocks and dirt were raining all over the place so he could barely get on his feet.

"Notch! Help!" Herobrine yelled but all Notch did was watch in horror as he saw Herobrines life get crushed under the weight of huge rocks tumbling down on top of him.

Notch wanted to help Herobrine but it was like once he made it out of the cave-in his feet were glued in place he couldn't move at all. It was as if something or someone was keeping him there. Notch could barely comprehend what just happened and when he did he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Notch stared in horror, after a few minutes he ran to the rocks, his power still being drained he flew into the rocks and started pushing at them with the slightest hope of Herobrine still living being smushed from an hour of frantically digging. He collapsed as a tear shed and looked away he couldn't face his brother's deathbed again.

**Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Oh don't look at me that way! You all knew this was going to happen soon or later!**

**But as you may know this is not the last we see of Herobrine…**


	5. Trapped

**School is starting! Eighth grade to be exact! I have mixed emotions but I'm happy to see my friends again! I will try to keep on top of the updates and I have an idea for a sequel!**

**Squeaky the Panda: Really Seastorm, a sequel already? Isn't it a little too early for that?**

**Seastorm (me): No way!**

**Ughhhh. I forgot to tell you guys about my alter ego, Squeaky, purple panda, pretty helpful but mostly annoying.**

**Squeaky: Hey! I heard that!**

**Seastorm: Of course you did, now be quiet so I can type. This is getting long. (Hi everybody, it's Bookfly! Seastorm will be slightly ticked when she sees this, so BYE!)**

**Seastorm: Shut up!**

"Herobrine's gone," Notch said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" the twins uttered in unison.

"What happened, Notch?" Chrystina asked.

Then Notch just couldn't keep it in any longer. He told them every last detail from beginning to end from from finding out about his powers and asking Herobrine to come to Snake Fang Cave and only him making it out.

The three sisters were listening intently to every last word and they were frozen in shock as they realized they could never see their friend again, never talk to him, never go to school with him ever again. Notches parent wouldn't, know they were off creating new worlds with their powers of Chaos and Order.

"They wouldn't care anyways…," Notch said to himself.

Nether glared at him, knowing what he was thinking.

Chrystina paced up and down the floor, "Girls, I need to get you home."

Aether had sunk down into a corner of the room, knowing her sister was about to lose it, and knowing that she didn't want them to see. She told Nether and nodded

"Girls, I'm going out. I should be back soon, you will be okay?"

"Of course." Nether said, quickly and Aether nodded. Then Chrystina walked out of the house. Chrystina stepped out of their home and couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a sob, and started to run. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran.

When she finally stopped, she was outside of the Whimsical Forest, as the girls called it. She slowly walked inside, and gazed around in wonderment. She sat down against a tree, and let herself cry. She needed to cry badly.

She sat up and muttered, "Get a hold of yourself, you can do this. You didn't cry when your parents left you didn't have that luxury and you don't have it now, stop." Crestfallen she started to walk, just looking around and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a familiar shadow.

"Herobrine is that you?" she said out loud standing up and looking around. _Of course it isn't him. He's dead…_ She sat down again and put her hands under chin. Then again out of the corner of her eye she saw dark brown hair flash by.

"Hello, anyone there? If this is a prank it's not funny!" Chrystina tried to sound brave.

Then from behind a tree she saw the same shadow. She narrowed her eyes and as soon as the shadow moved she sprinted after it. Chrystina didn't know how long she was chasing at but she had stamna. Soon it led her to a flat expanse on the other side of the forest she had never seen before but she didn't have time to stop and look she just kept on running. Every time she thought she caught up to it, it always slipped away.

Then finally she caught it. It looked like Herobrine, felt like Herobrine and even smelled like Herobrine but it wasn't like Herobrine because there was one small difference. His eyes were glowing white! As soon as Chrystina looked straight into them she noticed a neverending cliff right next to her and blacked out.

"Aether?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Chrystina?"

"I have no clue."

The twins just got home from doing some investigation of their own at Snake Fang Cave. They were crestfallen to find out that Notch was right. Herobrine was actually dead. They saw the rocks covering the mouth of the cave.

"You know I think Chrystina kind of liked him," Nether stated.

"Yeah, she's definitely not very good at hiding secrets," Aether replied putting a smile on both of their faces but not for very long.

"I'm going to read now," Nether said going to her room.

"Me too." But they really meant to mope in there beds waiting for their big sister to come home. Little did they know they would be waiting for a long time.

Notch was face down on his pillow in his dorm room when he should be getting ready for class and has been like that for what seemed like forever. Just thinking about the incident and how it was all his fault. Thinking about all the what ifs, whys and hows. _It's not fair…_ he thought over and over again.

"Dude, you need to lighten up. I don't know if you made a ninety-nine on something or what but seriously," one of his friends, Spark, tried to pep talk him but to no avail.

"Leave me alone and I don't care if I get a fifty," Notch mumbled half sleep.

"Spark, I need you to leave," said a voice from behind them. Spark then walked out of the room to his first class.

"Go away!" Notch said depressed.

"Notch, I need you to tell me what happened exactly," He looked up to see the school principal at the door. No one knows who the principal really is or where he came from because he founded this city and school but there is no one around for sky lengths no one even knows his real name everybody just calls him Principal.

"You can't make me," Notch snapped.

"I can read your mind," he said calmly.

"Go ahead," Notch said wide awake now.

When Principal started it was exactly like he was reliving it over again only this time it was in a dream like state but everything was just as vivid. Everything. So when it was over Notch was gasping for breathe. Principal said goodbye and that he had a free pass to skip school today. _I'll need it._

Chrystina woke up to find she was in a flat colorful landscape then everything came flooding back. The forest. Chasing someone. The other side. Seeing Herobrine with glowing white eyes. Blacking out. _Herobrine!_ She couldn't believe it! _He's alive!_ But then she remembered seeing white eyes...

"No...," she whispered. Chrystina needed to get back to her sisters and Notch. Fast. She looked for a way out but all she could see in all directions were endless swirls of all different colors that never seemed to mix. She recognized this place as the 'mysterious Void' as her textbook put it. She tried to fly up but her power wouldn't work. In fact, none of her powers worked. That was when she realized: _I'm trapped!_

**Sorry to end it there but I had to stop sometime and yes I will continue Herobrines perspective. It is called The Story Of Herobrine, right?**

**Oh and please leave a favorite and follow me!**

**Squeaky****: ****please!**


	6. Tricked

**I'm going to be slow on updates and stuff because of school, but I will still be working on this. Now back to this, what do you guys think of what will happen to Herobrine. I mean I have plans for him I just want to know want you guys think.**

As soon as Herobrine saw his polar opposite when he pulled him out of the rubble he shut his eyes and waited for that sucking feeling of all good thing coming out or _something_ to hurt. Nothing came. He mustered the courage to open his eyes but Herobrine couldn't have been prepared for what he saw.

"AHHHHH!" Herobrine yelled as he looked down and saw he was floating off the ground without his powers. "What did you do to me!?" he asked passing his hand through his stomach in horror.

"I fixed you," Herobrines evil self said with a smirk. "Now you're no better than a _ghost_." He strided over to Herobrine's slumped over body and walked into it suddenly coming to life with the same triumphant expression as the evil spirit had on. Herobrine tried using his powers but apparently ghosts didn't have powers.

"Great," he muttered. "Now what do I do."

"Nothing! Isn't it wonderful!" The evil Herobrine said a little too cheerfully. "It's even better than I imagined!"

"Wh- Why?" Herobrine whimpered.

"I don't have to tell you anything, ghost, but it has always been my end goal to destroy you and everyone you care about," the solid Herobrine told the real Herobrine. "I've got you down, now there is nothing in my way and you can't do anything about it."

The evil Herobrine walked off in his body to join Herobrine's friends already having a story for his disappearance.

"No one can see you, hear you or feel you any more so don't even try. Oh, and by the way, I've already taken care of Chrystina."

Processing this comment Herobrine felt a surge of anger. "You will _never_ get away with this!" he seethed flying towards him only to find he passed right through him.

"Now I will reply with the classic answer: Oh but I already have!" he walked off grinning as if he had already won.

"I need to tell someone, but how?" he wondered following him.

Nether and Aether were wandering the halls of their school not saying a word to each other. Awkward silence just hung there with no intention of lifting any time soon but Aether finally said something. "Ok, what's with the silence?" Aether asked but Nether just shrugged with her eyes down. "Come on! You have to say something!" Aether said desperately.

"I don't have to say anything," Nether responded sourly.

"You know it's not my fault Herobrine died so don't take it out on me. I mean I'm sad about it and all but you just have to move on. I know you, Nether, and you got like this when Mom and Dad left and I said the same thing to you that I'm saying now. All you have to do is don't dwell on it and you'll be fine, ok?"

"Ok," Nether said feeling a little better. "You know me _too_ well."

Aether continued to cheer up Nether and made significant progress and soon she was back to her old self completely distracted from Herobrine until they saw someone walking towards them down the hall. _Tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing and I'm not going crazy_ Nether thought to Aether and froze in place. Aether didn't reply but stood there looking in the same direction as her which was answer enough.

"Herobrine?" the twins uttered in unison with disbelief.

"Hey, girls!" Herobrine said like him old self.

"W- we... We thought you were..." Nether stuttered.

"Dead." Aether finished. "Where we're you!?"

"Does that really matter?" Herobrine smiled warmly but that smile didn't even get close to reaching his eyes. The twins and the fake Herobrine walked off without noticing the distraught spirit looking at them trying to get their attention.

Chrystina thought she should have been thirsty by now but she she wasn't ever hungry or tired. _It's this void_ she fumed. _Obviously the rules that apply in my world don't apply here. _She paced feverishly trying to think of a way out. She didn't know how long she's been down there. She didn't ever know if time worked the same way here. How did she even get here in the first place! Finally she sat down in defeat knowing now that there was no escape from this void.

Herobrine couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. _There has to be a way I can talk to someone! _Then he remember what his evil self said about Chrystina. He knew from his school work that the only place people couldn't use their powers was in the void. He knew that was were he needed to check first.

Chrystina kept her cool, when she figured out that she wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon, she started wandering beyond her spot and slipped, she felt like she was falling, but she wasn't.

Chrystina huffed, "Nothing about this place makes sense!" Suddenly a hand reached for hers and helped her up. It was Herobrine's. "You!" She stumbled back narrowing her eyes and pointing a finger almost falling over again. "You put me here!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Herobrine frowned. That's when Chrystina noticed his feet weren't touching the ground but dismissed this. She saw his eyes were back to normal also.

"Herobrine?" She whispered in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"I would think so," The ghost looked at himself.

The blond sighed in relief as she ran towards him and practically squeezed the life out of him. (You know what I mean.)

"Apparently it's different in the void," he said to himself.

"What did you say?" She asked

"Oh! Uhh... nothing." He stuttered. "Okay then, let's try to find a way out of here." He added changing the subject. He didn't want her finding out just yet. Eventually she will though.

**Not much of a cliffhanger this time but there soon will be! Like, favorite and review please!**


	7. Dimensions

**Sorry for not updating in awhile I got super busy with school work and another fanfiction. But Seastorm is back baby!**

Finally after what seemed like ages, which very well could be, of searching for a way out Chrystina and Herobrine found a portal like thing.

"Um... ladies first?" Herobrine gestured towards the white swirl.

Chrystina rolled her eyes, "Chicken." Then pushed him through the portal and jumped after him.

They both closed their eyes waiting to see where this portal took them. Chrystina opened her eyes to see that she was floating down into a forest that looked strangely like the Whimsical Forest. She landed looking for Herobrine, but to no avail. She soon became thirsty and saw a glass of lemonade appear before her eyes. _Herobrine can't read thoughts, he couldn't have given me this_. She looked around puzzled, she saw the similarities from a different forest. She looked at the scene understanding now.

"This is my own dimension. I created this place. It is my dream that only I can understand. This is my dimension, and my dimension alone..." she pondered, and found that the puzzle pieces have aligned.

She was never meant to leave to void, so she subconsciously created the next best thing.

"This is so cool!" She squealed like a little girl. "I have to show Herobrine!" Her smile disappeared as she realizes that she couldn't. "I need to find him first."

She raced through the forest in search of her friend only to discover that he was no where in sight. Chrystina frowned and thought she should have seen him by now then remember this was her dimension. _What if I can't get out of here! _Chrystina started jumping to the worst conclusions. _No there has to be a way out. I know there is. _Determined that she set out for search of Herobrine.

Suddenly she heard swift movement behind her and froze.

"Who's there!" She shouted on high alert.

In response a blue wispy creature peaked around the trunk of a tree and peered at Chrystina with its intelligent white eyes. It was very small, about the size of her hand. It slightly glowed and seemed to go with the flow of the breeze. Chrystina remembered seeing a picture in a textbook about a wind spirit that looks like this.

"Hey there little guy," Chrystina whispered kindly. "It's okay. You can come out."

The wind wisp seemed to understand and slowly made its way towards her. It made shrill noises as if trying to communicate.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you," Chrystina said, "but it looks like you can understand me."

The wisp nodded vigorously.

"Tell me, have you seen a boy around here?" She asked hopefully.

It rolled its eyes and squeaked as if to say: _Details please! I don't know who you're talking about unless you give me details!_

"He's scrawny, has messy brown hair, tan skin, about my age and my height... oh and he has a green shirt on," Chrystina explained,

As soon as she gave the wind wisp that description it made a deep whistle. So deep she could barely hear it. Then a chorus of whistles answered and a trail of of all kinds of wisps appeared practically out of nowhere.

"Woah."

The glowing creatures seem to be beckoning her to follow them. So she did and in no time Chrystina saw her friend.

"Herobrine!" She shouted.

"Chrystina? Chrystina! I've been looking all over the place for you! Where were you?" Herobrine worried.

She turned around about to explain how she found him only to find that the wisps were gone.

"I've been looking for you silly!" She told him. "Now let's get out here for real."

"Maybe if we both try hard enough we can imagine ourselves out of here," Herobrine suggested.

So they both thought as hard as they could. Chrystina imagined she was in the Whimsical Forest with her sisters and Notch by her side. Herobrine thought of the same forest and every little detail in it. Then with a flash of light the two disappeared and reappeared at the edge of the magical forest.

"Yes! Now let's go find our friends," Chrystina ordered and ran off. Herobrine managed to lower himself to the ground, made it look like he could walk and chased after her.

Meanwhile the evil Herobrine just finished explaining to Notch and the twins how he was here.

"Wow Herobrine that's amazing," Notch beamed in admiration.

"Thanks bro," Herobrine replied extremely out of character.

"What I don't get is how you managed to-"

"Sorry man," Herobrine said, "I have to go. I have some... people I need to catch up with."

Nether raised an eyebrow at this. She could see straight through his lie.

"Aether," she whispered.

"What?"

"I have a feeling he's lying. I'm going to follow him, okay?"

"Well if you're going to then I am too!"

Together the girls rushed after Herobrine only to find him... chatting with Spark? The twins glance d at each other confused. Spark had _never_ been nice to Herobrine much less talk to him willingly. Then the two witnesses something that they didn't think there friend was capable of. He levitated Spark and smashed him head first into the ground. Dazed he got up covering a spot on his face and looked at Herobrine terrified.

"That's what you get for treating me like that," he sneered.

"I- I... I'm sorry!" Spark stuttered in fear.

"Sorry isn't good enough for me!" He picked up him again and tossed him so far the two couldn't see him anymore.

"HEROBRINE!" Aether boomed. "WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Yeah!" Nether added, "we know that he was mean to you and all but that's no reason to go all crazy on him!"

That was when they both noticed his black hair and the eyes.

"Your- your not Herobrine are you..." Aether stuttered the color draining from her face.

"Oh? Then who am I?" He asked as hands starting to glow a dangerous shade of red.

"Your that evil self Herobrine was talking about," Aether said boldly.

He lunged at Aether. Expecting this she moved out of the way just in time and scampered off with Nether on her tail.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The evil Herobrine roared in outrage.

He hated how he felt the same emotions of the real Herobrine only stronger and angrier. He stormed off to look for Notch. Those little brats couldn't get in his way from destroying Herobrine's life and his brother.

**A/N: Thank for reading and please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
